<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dean Needs to Stay Away from Witches by Alliya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906464">Dean Needs to Stay Away from Witches</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliya/pseuds/Alliya'>Alliya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Boys Kissing, Caring Sam Winchester, Cuddles, Dean Winchester in pain, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg curse, Sick Dean Winchester, Sickfic, Stomach Ache, Vomiting, Witch Curses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:35:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906464</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliya/pseuds/Alliya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is cursed by a witch and this curse is something he never would have expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean flops down on the couch in the bunker, sighing loudly. This last hunt with Sam has left him feeling tired and burnt out. He hopes it was not a mistake letting the witch they had been hunting live. She was cursing men, causing painful illnesses. During their investigation they concluded she had not actually killed any of her victims. However, women were buying curses from her to teach their man a lesson. The witch had been moving from town to town selling her curses, and it had taken weeks to catch up with her. Sam recently discovered a spell that could strip a witch of her power. So, they had left her powerless and headed back to the bunker.</p><p>Dean calls out to Sam from his spot on the couch. “Hey, what’s for dinner?”</p><p>Sam walks around the corner from the library and glares at Dean. “What do you mean what’s for dinner?! I am researching new cases and you are just lying on the couch! Come on man why don’t you go get dinner started?”</p><p>Dean stands up, rolling his eyes. “Fine Sammy, I’ll make dinner tonight but it’s just going to be mac n’cheese.”</p><p>Sam glares at his brother even harder if possible. “You know I don’t like eating just noodles and a ton of cheese for dinner. You always add too much cheese.”</p><p>Dean starts walking towards the kitchen and says over his shoulder. “Fine, I’ll make you a salad too.” Then he turns around, gives Sam the figure and says, “my mac n’cheese is awesome!”</p><p>Laughing Sam replies. “Don’t forget my salad, jerk!”</p><p>Dean finds the ingredients he needs and gets to work making one of his favorite meals. Macaroni and cheese is a meal he never gets tired of, and he usually enjoys making. But tonight, he would rather be lying on the couch. They have been at the bunker for just over a week now. He doesn’t understand why when he woke up this morning, he still felt so crappy and tired after getting a full night’s sleep. He puts the mac and cheese in the oven and sits down at the table resting his head in his arms.</p><p>Sam walks into the kitchen reading from his laptop. “Hey, I think I found us a case. Three killings where the victim’s hearts were ripped out. Its just a few hours from here. Probably a werewolf pack.”</p><p>Dean goes to the fridge and starts rummaging around. Looking for the stuff Sam likes in a salad. Sam glances over at his brother. “Dude? Werewolves…what do you think about leaving first thing tomorrow morning?”</p><p>Dean knows he will never ignore a case just because he is feeling tired. Well maybe it is more then just feeling tired. A stupid painful headache is forming behind his eyes. Making him actually thinks for a second, about telling Sam he doesn’t feel good. Skipping this case and letting another hunter handle it. Of course, none of that comes out of his mouth. Instead he says, “ummhmm sure, let’s leave in the morning. Fucking werewolves.”</p><p>Sam puts his laptop down and comes over to were Dean is making the salad. He puts his arms around Dean’s waist and gives him a hug. He has noticed Dean is frowning and rubbing his forehead. “Thanks for making me a salad, it looks really good. Hey, are you feeling ok? Got a headache?”</p><p>“Yeah, my head is hurting a bit. Can you get me a couple aspirin?” Dean says, finishing up the salad.</p><p>During dinner, Sam keeps sneaking looks at Dean, trying to figure out if his brother is getting sick. He knows from experience that Dean will try and hide any illness, and tough it out. He will go on hunts not feeling well. His drive to save people overriding almost anything, including looking after himself.</p><p>After dinner Sam tells Dean to go relax on the couch and watch Netflix. He will join him after cleaning up the kitchen. Dean lies down on the couch and puts on comedy they have been enjoying. The aspirin is doing its job and his headache is fading away. Sam comes in the room laughing at something funny on the show. Dean is a little zoned out and isn’t really paying attention to the show.</p><p>“I can give you a massage, it might help with your headache?”</p><p>Dean smiles. “Thanks, that would be awesome.”</p><p>He moves over so Sam can sit behind him on the couch. Dean groans in relief when Sam massages out a hard knot between his shoulder blades.</p><p>“Feeling better now? Is your headache going away?”</p><p>“Yeah, my headache is almost gone.”</p><p>“Ok good because we have a short hike tomorrow to find that werewolf pack. I think they are located at a remote cabin in the woods.”</p><p>Dean does not mind a hike in the woods, but he doesn’t want to be hiking for hours and hours tomorrow. Why can’t all the monsters they hunt be close to pavement. So they can roll up in Baby, gank the fuckers and drive off. When Sam says stuff like, “short hike” the hikes usually end up taking all dam day.</p><p>Dean turns around so he is facing Sam. “A short hike? Really?”</p><p>“Well maybe a half day max.”</p><p>“Awesome.” Dean says yawning. “Let’s get to bed, so I am refreshed for our marathon hike tomorrow.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trail is steep and rocky, and a couple hours into the hike Dean is feeling like crap. He is tired, nauseous and his stomach feels weird. He stops, takes off his backpack full of hunting gear and dumps it at his feet. Sam looks back and sees Dean leaning against a tree rubbing his stomach. Dean looks up meeting Sam’s eyes and says, “uuumm hey, I am not feeling too good. Not sure if I should be hunting werewolves right now.”</p><p>It surprises Sam that Dean has admitted to not feeling well. He jogs back down the trail and drops his backpack on the ground too. He takes Dean’s hand, guiding him over to a log where they can sit down. He does not like how tired Dean looks and how he keeps rubbing his stomach.</p><p>“Dude, what’s wrong? Is your stomach bothering you?” He reaches up to feel Dean’s forehead. “You don’t have a fever so that’s good at least.”</p><p>Dean leans forward with his elbows resting on his knees, and Sam starts rubbing his back.</p><p>“Yeah, my stomach feels weird.”</p><p>Sam frowns. “What do you mean weird? Are you in pain? Do you have cramps?”</p><p>Dean frowns too and shakes his head. “Its like my stomach feels really sensitive. I guess some pain if I put any pressure on it.….and I feel like I might puke.”</p><p>Sam is getting worried and asks Dean to lie down on the log so he can examine his stomach. Dean rolls his eyes, but he lies down anyway. Sam takes off his coat and places it under Dean’s head for a pillow. He pulls up Dean’s shirt and runs his hand gently over his belly. It looks slightly distended and feels firm and warm. Dean groans and says, “don’t push on my gut.”</p><p>“Does it hurt more on your right side? It might be an appendicitis?” Sam says running his fingers over the right side of Dean’s stomach.</p><p>“No, not really it hurts if I put pressure anywhere on my stomach.” Dean says sighing and trying to sit up.</p><p>Sam puts his hand on Dean’s shoulder pushing him back down. He wants to make sure it isn’t Dean’s appendix. He gently presses on the left side of Dean’s lower belly and asks, “did that hurt?”</p><p>Dean sucks in a breath. “Yes, that hurt!” He tries to smack Sam’s hand away, but Sam is quick and he presses down on right side of Dean’s stomach.</p><p>Dean rolls on his side bringing his knees up. “Uggg fuck Sam would you stop that!”</p><p>“Did it hurt more when I pressed on the right or left side? Or did it hurt the same?”</p><p>“It fucking hurt the same both times you pushed on my gut! Fuck I told you it isn’t my appendix!” Dean says while yanking his shirt back down.</p><p>“Sorry, Sorry! I just wanted to make sure.” Sam pulls Dean up off the log and continues to rub his back.</p><p>Dean slumps against Sam’s chest. “I am really tired too, we better get back to the car before I crap out and you have to carry me.”</p><p>Sam frowns at that comment. “Hey, how about I carry your backpack instead?”</p><p>Dean smiles tiredly. “Thanks Sammy.”</p><p>“Do you think you might throw up?”</p><p>“No, I don’t think so the nausea isn’t too bad.”</p><p>“Ok dude just give me some warning if you are going to barf. In case I need to get out of the way.”</p><p>Dean just grunts and starts trudging down the trail.</p><p>On the hike back to the Impala, Dean is quiet. Sam keeps running through Dean’s symptoms in his head, trying to figure out what is wrong with his brother. He lists the symptoms starting from last night when he thought Dean might be getting sick. Unexplained tiredness, headache, nausea, sensitive stomach and some pain. He hasn’t said anything yet, but it looks like Dean has gained weight in his abdomen. Dean’s stomach has no hint of his usual six pack abs. He thinks back to some of the spells and curses he saw in the witch’s book, before he burnt it. Sam freezes on the trail and turns to stare at Dean.</p><p>Dean stops too and glances over at Sam. “What? Why are you staring at me?”</p><p>Sam doesn’t say anything and starts walking again. He remembers seeing a curse that can make a man feel and look pregnant for a few months. Pregnant women whose husbands act like insensitive jerks probably deserved that curse, Sam thinks. He will hold off telling Dean about the curse until he has done some research first. He looks back at Dean who is lagging behind. Suddenly, Dean stubbles over a rock and almost falls. Sam quickly reaches out grabbing Dean’s arm, stopping him from face planting.</p><p>“Shit, I almost bite it there. Thanks Sammy.”</p><p>Dean clings onto Sam and Sam wraps his arm around Dean’s waist.</p><p>“Hey, do you need to stop for a rest?”</p><p>“Nah, I am ok let’s just get back. We need to get another hunter on this case.”</p><p>Sam keeps his arm around Dean’s waist, helping him along the trail. “Yep, I’ll call Bobby when we are on the road.”</p><p>It is getting harder and harder for Sam to basically carry Dean down the trail. He can see the Impala through the trees, and he sighs in relief. “Hey, Dean there’s the….” But Sam tails off and squints hard towards their car. He thinks he sees someone looking in the windows.</p><p>Sam taps Dean on the arm and puts his finger to his lips, then pulls Dean behind some trees. Sam can see the person more clearly now, it’s a scruffy looking man. Dean is watching the guy too and whispers to Sam. “Werewolf?”</p><p>“Not sure.” Sam whispers back.</p><p>The guy tries the Impala’s door handle only to find it locked. Suddenly, he lifts his head sniffing the air and turns to stare where the brothers are concealed behind the trees. He growls and starts coming towards them. His eyes flash in the shadows as he moves, and his fingernails slide out into long black claws. Sam glances at Dean, who has his silver bullet loaded gun ready, but his other hand is on his stomach. Why couldn’t they have just made it back to the car  and gotten the hell out of here. He hopes there are no more werewolves close by.</p><p>Sam taps Dean’s arm again and whispers, “I’ll be the distraction.” He doesn’t want the werewolf getting close to Dean. Dean nods and Sam quickly steps out from behind the trees, while Dean quietly falls back and starts circling around the werewolf.</p><p>Sam buying time so Dean can get in a better position yells. “Hey, asshole get away from my car!”</p><p>The snarling werewolf moves fast lunging at Sam, swiping out to claw his face. Sam ducks and jumps to the side, as Dean fires a round of silver bullets into the werewolves back. They look down at the man on the ground, all traces of being a monster gone. Making them both wish, yet again, a werewolf bite could be cured.</p><p>Dean comes up to Sam. “You ok?”</p><p>“Yeah, totally fine not a scratch. How are you doing?”</p><p>“Not great, I think I need to lie down. We have to get out of here, the rest of the pack could be close by. I can’t handle taking on anymore werewolves today.”</p><p>Sam reaches down, grabbing the legs of the body on the ground and pulls it towards some dense brush. “Go lie down in the back-seat. I’ll be a sec hiding the body.”</p><p>Once he is done throwing a few branches over the body, in an attempt to conceal it. Sam runs back to the Impala and climbs in the driver’s seat. He quickly glances back at Dean who is lying across the back seat, using his jacket as a blanket. Sam guns the engine, speeding away. Relieved more werewolves hadn’t shown up. He calls Bobby and tells him Dean is sick. He lets Bobby know where they left the body, and that the rest of the pack might still be in the cabin. Bobby assures him he will get another hunter on it right away. Making Sam feel slightly better for not finishing the job.</p><p>After ending the call with Bobby Sam says, “you doing ok back there?”</p><p>Dean mumbles,“trying to sleep.”</p><p>“Ok dude, let me know if you need anything.”</p><p>Sam is impatient to get back to the bunker, so he can research pregnancy curses. He doesn’t want to say anything to Dean yet, in case he is wrong. Maybe Dean just has the flu or something?</p><p>An hour into their drive, Dean groans and sits up. “Fuck, I think I am gong to be sick.”</p><p>Sam quickly pulls off the road and Dean yanks the door open, gagging into the dust. Sam reaches over the back seat to rub Dean’s back. Dean throws up swearing in between heaves. Not much comes up since they haven’t eaten in a few hours. Dean spits and takes a deep breath. “I think I am done.”</p><p>Sam gets out of the car and kneels in front of Dean with a water bottle. “Want to rise out your mouth?”</p><p>Dean accepts the water bottle and takes a sip, swishing the water around in his mouth and spitting it out. He leans back against the seat and closes his eyes. Sam rubs Dean’s shoulder. “Hey, are you ok to get going again?”</p><p>Dean opens his eyes and leans forward holding his stomach. “I hate this Sam. I should be killing werewolves right now. Not barfing on the side of the frigging road.”</p><p>Sam gently closes the rear car door and gets back in the driver’s seat. “I know, Dean. Let’s get back to the bunker so you can take some medicine and get some rest.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning Dean shuffles into the kitchen in his robe for coffee. He really needs it and he is wondering where Sam is. He is feeling a little better this morning after sleeping for almost ten hours straight. Something he has never done before. He starts the coffee maker and goes looking for Sam. He finds Sam sleeping over a table in the library, with the side of his face stuck to a book. He shakes Sam’s shoulder waking him up. “Are you looking for another case already?” Dean says with a grimace. </p><p>Sam sits up rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly. “Uumm well I am not looking for a new case….it’s research for that case we went on. You know the one with the witch selling curses.”</p><p>“Why did something happen? Did she get her powers back?”</p><p>“No, I already checked there is no way she can get her powers back. Or remove any of her curses now.” Sam mumbles the last part.</p><p>Dean is getting annoyed. “What the hell are you talking about Sam!?”</p><p>Sam cringes he needs to tell Dean at some point, and it might as well be now. Sam takes Dean’s hand and pulls him down into the chair beside him. “I think that witch put a curse on you and that’s why you haven’t been feeling good.” Sam quickly adds. “Don’t worry it isn’t fatal or anything, but it might last a couple of months.”</p><p>Dean hangs his head and runs his fingers through his hair. “Fuck are you serious. I am cursed to feel sick for months. Just fucking great. I need some coffee I’ll be back in a minute.”</p><p>Dean comes back with two mugs of coffee and hands one to Sam.</p><p>He takes a long sip then says, “so give me the details. Was what I felt like yesterday what I got to look forward too? Or will there be other shitty surprises?”</p><p>Sam blurts out. “I think you were cursed with pregnancy symptoms!” He jumps up and starts pacing. “Remember when you were alone with the witch for a few minutes before I caught up with you? Then I started performing the spell to strip her powers. I think she cursed you then and messed with your memory. Since you don’t remember being cursed. But I could hear her chanting a curse… and when I came in the room she was standing over you.” Sam knows he is rambling, but he can’t help it. He stops and turns to look at Dean. Dean is staring into space and his knuckles gripping the chair are white. Sam hurries back to Dean saying, “hey, you aren’t actually pregnant. You aren’t going to have a baby or anything. You will just feel pregnant for a couple months.”</p><p>Dean slowly turns to glare at Sam. “I am going to feel fucking pregnant. What about looking pregnant, what will happen to my stomach? Labour! Will I have to go through that!” He stands up, knocking over his chair. “This is exactly why I hate witches!” He smashes his coffee cup down on the table, breaking it and walks away.</p><p><em>Well this is going</em> <em>great, </em>Sam thinks. He decides to give Dean some time alone to process the bomb shell he just dropped on him. He gets up to have a shower, and on his way he picks up the chair Dean knocked over and throws the broken coffee cup in the garbage. He knows the months ahead are going to be ruff. Sam takes a long shower and thinks about what to say to Dean. He also needs come up with an excuse for Bobby, as to why they can’t hunt for a couple months. Dean will fight him on it, but there is no way his brother should be hunting right now.</p><p>A few hours later as he approaches Dean’s closed bedroom door, Sam thinks he hears crying. <em>What the fuck Dean never lays in bed crying</em>. Sam opens the door and Dean is definitely curled up in his bed crying. “Dean can we talk about this? I know you must be really upset.”</p><p>“Go away Sammy!”</p><p>Sam sits on the side of bed, and pulls the blankets down, trying to see his brother’s face. “Hey, we will deal with this just like anything else. We might not be able to remove the curse, but you will be fine in a couple months. I found some books in the bunker’s library about these types of curses. It does say your stomach will get bigger, and you will experience some pregnancy symptoms. But no labour and your body goes right back to normal as soon as the curse is over.” <br/><br/>Dean just sobs and buries his face in his pillow.</p><p>“Dean, come on man look at me, talk to me please?” Sam says, running his fingers through Dean’s hair.</p><p>After a few minutes Dean turns to Sam, wiping tears out of his eyes. “I guess this curse effects my emotions too. Fucking hormones.” Then taking a deep breath, he sits up and stares down at his stomach. </p><p>Sam wipes away a tear on Dean’s cheek and says, “I am so sorry. It was my fault you were cursed. I should have gotten to you sooner. So you weren’t alone with that witch.”</p><p>“Come on its not your fault Sammy. Don’t say that. Sorry for getting so mad earlier. I need to calm down and deal with this. It won’t be that bad right? I’ve had worse. Broken ribs, a dislocated shoulder…gun shot wounds. I think I can handle this.”</p><p>“And I’ll look after you of course.” Sam says smiling. “Bring you foods you crave, rub your feet whatever you want.”</p><p>Dean takes Sam’s hand and pulls them both down on the bed. “What I want right now is to cuddle. I know you love to and apparently now so do I.”</p><p>Sam wraps his arms around Dean and kisses the back of his shoulder. “Love you.”</p><p>“Love you too Sammy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Sam wakes up to the sound of Dean gagging in the bathroom. Last night his brother had wanted his comfort foods burgers and pie, and he had gone to town. Sam enters the bathroom just as Dean throws up what looks like half the food he had eaten yesterday. Sam sits down and rubs little circles on Dean’s back. Dean is wearing no shirt just his pajama bottoms and he feels cold. Dean groans and throws up again, then leans back against Sam shivering.</p><p>“This sucks. I am going to be barfing like this every morning?” </p><p>Sam takes some toilet paper and wipes Dean’s mouth off. Then hands him a glass of water before replying.</p><p>“Probably not since you will be experiencing pregnancy symptoms in a shorten timeframe. I am guessing morning sickness will last about a week instead of months.”</p><p>“Fantastic.” Dean grunts, rubbing his belly. Sam notices Dean’s stomach looks bigger this morning even after all the barfing.</p><p>“You are shivering, let’s get you into your robe.” Sam says, helping Dean off the bathroom floor and into the bedroom. He hands Dean his robe and says, “do you think your stomach can handle breakfast? Maybe some toast?”</p><p>“Sure toast sounds good. I actually feel hungry now…. strange right?”</p><p>“Yeah, strange.” Sam says. Then he gently rubs his hand across Dean’s stomach. “Your tummy is getting bigger. Is it still sore?” He realizes he likes it when Dean has a belly.</p><p>Dean sighs. “It’s kinda sore, but mostly I just feel bloated. Come on let’s go make breakfast.” When Sam doesn’t move, Dean elbows Sam in the side. “Dude, stop staring at my gut!”</p><p>Sam drops his hand, and looks away. “Sorry! Ok time to eat.”</p><p>To Sam’s surprise, Dean agrees with him that he shouldn’t be hunting while he is cursed. Dean must have grudgingly realized with all the barfing, tiredness and other symptoms that their lives would be at risk even more then usual if they continued to hunt. It is late afternoon when they get around to discussing what excuse to give Bobby. Dean wants to tell Bobby that he was injured badly taking down the werewolf. Sam reminds Dean he already told Bobby the job didn’t get done because he was sick. Sam has been thinking about it, and he wishes they could just tell Bobby the truth.</p><p>“Give me some stupid illness as an excuse! But don’t you dare tell Bobby about this fucking curse!”</p><p>“Why Dean! Bobby is like a father to us and we trust him completely. I am sure if we ask him not to tell anyone, he won’t! I know you are embarrassed but...”</p><p>Dean throws his hands up in the air. “Fine tell Bobby the truth, but make it perfectly clear he understands not to tell anyone else. I mean nobody at all!” Dean grabs his jacket and heads in the direction of the garage. “You can call Bobby. I am going out for awhile.”</p><p>“Dean, where are you going? Do you feel ok?”</p><p>“I am fine, I’ll be back later. Don’t wait up for me.” And with that Dean slams the door between the bunker and the garage. Sam hears the Impala’s engine roar to life; the tires screech and Dean takes off. Sam looks down dejectedly at his phone. He has a bad feeling that Dean is going to be in horrible mood until this curse is over. They argue about cases and tease each other over tons of crap. But being truly angry at each other, makes Sam feel depressed. </p><p>He calls Bobby and lets him know about the pregnancy curse. Bobby calls them both idjits of course, and says he will assign other hunters to any new cases. He tells Sam he will do some research to see if there is any way to remove the curse. But they both know there isn’t much hope of finding anything. Sam feels better after talking with Bobby, but he is worried about Dean.</p><p>He might as well have dinner; then continue the novel he had started reading before going on the werewolf hunt. He heats up some leftovers, then makes his way to the library with his book and dinner. After reading for few hours , he checks his phone yet again. Should he call Dean to see if he is ok? He throws his phone down on the table and sighs in frustration. He is about to pick up his book again, when his phone starts buzzing. It is Dean calling.</p><p>“Dean, hey are you ok? Where are you?”</p><p>Dean responds with a hiccup, then slurring his words says, “hey Sammy, what’s going on? Where are ya?”</p><p>Sam pinches the bridge of his nose and speaks slowly, “I am at the bunker, Dean. Tell me where you are, and I’ll come and get you. You can’t be driving drunk.”</p><p>“I can’t drive home. I think I drank too much.” Dean whispers into the phone giggling, but it turns into a groan. “My tummy hurts, Sammy.”</p><p>Sam is up moving towards the garage while putting on his coat. “I am not surprised you have a stomachache. I am sure you drank way too much.” He gets in his pickup and asks again. “Dean, tell me where you are? I assume you are at a bar which one?”</p><p>“Oh yeah, I am at that little place… you know the one right off the highway… with the yummy tacos.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know the place. I will be there in twenty.”</p><p>Sam pushes open the cracked wooden door, and sees Dean sitting at the bar drinking a bottle of water. <em>Thank God he stopped drinking. </em>Sam walks over and Dean looks up. “Hey Sammy, thanks for coming to get me.” He slides off the bar stool and stumbles slightly. Sam reaches out and grabs Dean’s arm to steady him, but Dean pushes him away. However, once they are alone in the truck driving home, Dean rests his head on Sam’s shoulder and squeezes his knee. His other hand is pressed against his stomach and he is still hiccupping.</p><p>“How are you holding up? Are you going to be sick?”</p><p>Dean hiccups again wincing. “Noooooo….stomach hurts these….fucking hiccups.”</p><p>“How much did you have to drink?”</p><p>“Too much beer…..ahhh I need too pee.”</p><p>Sam pulls into their garage and runs around to the passenger door, helping Dean out. He tries to get Dean to the bathroom as quickly as possible. But with all the stumbling and hiccupping it is hard. When Dean is finally done in the bathroom, he flops down on the bed. Dean is half asleep by now and he is out of it. Sam notices Dean’s jeans are undone. It looks like there is no way Dean will be getting his jeans done up again, until this stupid curse is over. Dean is still hiccupping, and he looks miserable. Sam gets them both in pj’s and under the covers. He puts his hand on Dean’s hip and slides it onto Dean’s belly. Dean shoves him way mumbling, “don’t touch me I am fat and gross.”</p><p>Sam is hating this curse more and more. He has no idea how to help Dean, and make him feel better. Dean’s stomach isn’t even that big yet and he is already grumpy and self-conscious. He runs his hand up and down Dean’s back instead. </p><p>“Dean, please you need to relax and stop hiccupping, let me rub your stomach it will help. Come on its just me. I will never think you are fat and gross. Never.” <br/><br/>Sam is getting upset now. Tears are biting in his eyes and his throat is getting dry and scratchy.</p><p>Dean rolls over facing Sam and says, “sorry for being……such an asshole.” He presses a hand to his stomach and hiccups again. “Fuck this hurts.” He takes Sam’s warm hand and places it on his belly.</p><p>Sam gently runs his palm back and forth over the curve of Dean’s stomach. He likes Dean’s round belly, but of course he could never tell Dean that. Dean moans quietly, and after a few minutes the hiccups stop, and he starts snoring. Sam falls asleep a few minutes later, feeling a little better about the months to come.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean leans forward in his chair rubbing his belly, trying to relieve the pain in his left side. He is currently doing research for a case that Sam is on with another hunter Eileen. Eileen recently returned from Ireland and had contacted them requesting help with the case. Sam had left three days ago at Dean’s insistence that he is fine and can be left alone for a few days.  He had been feeling ok for the past week, with the curse symptoms easing off a little. From all the research Sam has done he has assured Dean the curse will not last longer then four months. Sam estimates there is roughly three weeks left of the curse. Dean is counting down the days until he feels like himself again and can go back to hunting and working cases. </p><p>Dean looks down at his belly and sighs, he shifts around trying to get comfortable and starts rubbing both sides. His stomach has gotten big over the past few weeks and he basically just feels fat and bloated all the time. It looks a basketball is shoved under his shirt he thinks. The morning sickness is gone but new symptoms have emerged, like back pain and heartburn. He is tired all the time and trying to keep his eyes open right now is difficult. </p><p>After that drunken night at the bar when he acted like a real asshole towards Sam, he has been behaving himself. He realized being angry all the time and getting drunk only made him feel worse both physically and mentally. He has calmed down and is letting Sam mother hen him to death. He almost feels happy sometimes which is bizarre given the situation. He knows Sam is happy looking after him. Most nights when they are in bed together Sam wants to rub his tummy. It kinda bothered him at first but now he actually likes it. It feels nice lying there with Sam relaxing and getting a belly rub. If his stomach is sore it does help.  He also knows Sam wants sex, but he just can’t get in the mood with his big gut in the way. Sam seems fascinated with his round, swollen belly, and Dean wonders if Sam is attracted to him like this? He is not sure how he feels about that or if they should discuss it.</p><p>Before Sam left he asked Dean to search the bunker’s library for a spell that can locate a ghost’s bones or the object they are tied too. There is so much knowledge in the Men of Letter’s library but its all in thousands of books. Dean wishes they could just enter what they need in an online search engine and get results. Sam would love to digitize all the books but that is a huge undertaking. The books were organized well fifty years ago but it is still slow going.  </p><p>Sam and Eileen are having trouble with two nasty spirits at a bed and breakfast in a small town in Wyoming. Two guests have been killed this past week and a location spell would come in handy.  Unfortunately, Dean can’t focus anymore on the book he is trying to read. His back is stiff and sore and this type of pain in his stomach is something new. As his stomach gets bigger there is some pain but nothing like this. It feels like a squeezing cramp that started on his left side but has now spread across his lower stomach.  </p><p>Dean closes the book and picks up his phone he wants to hear Sam’s voice before he goes to bed. Sam answers on the first ring.</p><p>“Hey Dean, how are you doing? Feeling ok?”</p><p>“Hi Sammy, I am doing ok. Look I am sorry, but I haven’t been able to find that location spell. But I’ll keep digging.”</p><p>“Hey about that I was just going to call you. You can stop searching for the spell tonight, I am sure you are getting tired…shit it’s almost 11. I can help you look for it when I get back. But good news we just figured out both bodies are buried in a tiny cemetery a few towns from here. So grave digging tonight with a salt and burn. Eileen has never been grave digging before! Can you believe it.” Sam says laughing.   </p><p>Dean starts laughing too but his laugh is cut off when he sucks in a breath as he gets another cramp. He rubs at his lower belly where the cramps are the most painful and tries not to groan into the phone. He doesn’t want to worry Sam and have him rushing back home before they get rid of the ghosts. Of course, Sam notices that something is wrong.</p><p>“Dean whats going on?  Are you ok?”</p><p>“I am fine, I am fine. Just stubbed my toe. Don’t worry I am good.”</p><p>Dean can hear Eileen in the background asking if he is ok. They have not worked a case with Eileen in years. So, it was easy just to tell her his is sick with the flu and has to skip this case. Sam must have signed to Eileen that he is fine because she calls out “feel better Dean.” Then he hears her say to Sam she wants to get some sleep before they leave for the cemetery. </p><p>After a few more muffled noises from the phone Sam says, “Sorry about that Eileen just went back to her room.”</p><p>Dean has made his way to their bedroom by now and he is lying in bed hugging a pregnancy pillow. Sam bought it for him a few weeks ago because he could not get comfortable at night.  He was constantly shifting around, and it was keeping Sam awake too. The pillow really helps, and he is glad Sam was thoughtful enough to get it for him. Sam also bought him a bunch of comfy sweatpants since wearing his jeans now is impossible. </p><p>Tonight, with his stomach cramping he can’t get comfortable. He tries rolling on his other side and says, “No problem. Hey, is it weird hunting with Eileen? I know she used to have a crush on you.”  <br/><br/>Sam laughs. “No not really. She hasn’t had a crush on me in years….anyway she has a boyfriend now. He came back with her from Ireland, so I think its serious.” </p><p>Dean feels a little relieved. Is he feeling jealous of Eileen spending time with Sam? While he is stuck at the bunker still suffering from this fucked up curse. “Well I am glad she has a boyfriend. I don’t want her stealing you away from me.” </p><p>Sam sighs and rubs his forehead. “Come on Dean don’t try and start a fight please. Eileen just needs help with this case that’s it. I hate it when you say stupid shit like this. You know how much I love you.” </p><p>Dean sighs too. “Sorry I guess I am just feeling sorry for myself stuck here in the bunker alone. I just miss you.”</p><p>“I miss you too. Why don’t we both get some sleep and I’ll see you tomorrow.” </p><p>“Ok g’night. Love you Sammy.” </p><p>Smiling Sam says, “good night love you too.”</p><p>Dean notices the cramps have stopped and in minutes he drifts off to sleep. He is wakes up a few hours later with the urge to pee. Fuck he had forgotten to pee before bed. He struggles out of bed and finally makes it to the bathroom. After peeing for what seems like hours he crawls back into bed and is asleep again before his head hits the pillow.</p><p>The next morning, he has the unpleasant experience of being woken up by a cramp. “Ahhhh” he groans and rolls on his back holding his stomach wishing Sam was there to rub his tummy. He checks the time and it is already ten. Well at least he got to sleep in. There is a text from Sam that everything went well with the salt and burn. No injuries which is a bonus. Sam says Eileen did a great job working the case. He is glad Eileen and Sam were successful, he just wishes he could have been there too.  </p><p>Dean gets up to have a pee, it feels like his belly is squishing his bladder all the time.  He has a drink of water, but he isn’t hungry and just gets back into bed. He is not feeling good and the idea of lying in bed all day is appealing. Unfortunately, he’ll have to get up and get dressed before Sam comes home. He thinks about taking a hot bath to ease the cramps but can’t find the energy to get his ass out of bed again. </p><p>About an hour later the cramps fade away and Dean dozes off, but he startles awake when the bunker door clangs open. Fuck no time to get dressed but at least he has time to heave himself out of bed. He slips on his robe and slowly shuffles down the hall to greet Sam. He still feels like shit and can’t wait to have Sam’s arms around him. </p><p>Dean walks into the war room and as soon as he sees Sam he can’t help it and he hurries over to him as fast as he can. Which isn’t that fast with his belly slowing him down.  Sam is smiling at first, but it quickly transforms into a frown. Dean doesn’t say anything just hugs Sam and buries his face in Sam’s shoulder. He groans and holds his belly when a cramp hits, this one making him feel like throwing up.    </p><p>Sam drops his duffle and says, “woah hey Dean what’s wrong?”</p><p>Dean’s voice is muffled since his face is still buried in Sam’s shoulder. “I don’t feel good Sammy. I am getting these bad cramps. They really fucking hurt.”</p><p>Sam already has his hand on Dean’s belly, and he starts rubbing gentle circles. “When did the cramps start? Are they in regular intervals like contractions?”  </p><p>Dean just makes a strange whimpering sound and says, “I think I am going to puke.”</p><p>Sam quickly grabs a trash can and pushes him down into a chair. Dean clutches the can and gags into it a few times. But the nausea passes quickly, and he sets the can down by his feet. “Sorry about that Sammy. Can you help me back to bed? I need to lie down.”</p><p>Sam grips both of Dean’s elbows and pulls him up from the chair. He puts his arm around Dean’s waist and starts leading him towards their bedroom. “Can you tell me when the cramps started?”</p><p>“Last night but they weren’t that bad, and I didn’t want to worry you. They are worse today.” </p><p>Sam nods. “Ok. Are they constant or do they come and go? You know like contractions.”<br/>Dean winces. “I guess they kinda feel like contractions. Fuck. I get one then maybe a few minutes later another one. But they also stopped last night after we talked, and I slept through the night. But then they came back this morning.”</p><p>They get to their bedroom and Sam gently lowers Dean onto the bed. While he is getting Dean comfy with the pregnancy pillow, he says, “I think you are having false contractions. Woman can get them near the end of their pregnancies.”</p><p>“Ahhh fucking awesome I thought I got to avoid contractions! I was feeling ok for a few weeks there minus the huge gut…..Fuck I feel horrible today.” Dean buries his face in his pillow groaning and rocking back and forth as another cramp squeezes his belly.</p><p>“Shhhh Dean its ok just try and relax. You are getting all worked up and that isn’t helping. These aren’t full on real contractions just false ones. Relaxing will help them go away. Hey, I’ll be back in a sec let me grab my laptop. There must be something else we can do to alleviate or stop them.”</p><p>The cramp subsides, and Dean looks up at Sam. “Can you lie in bed with me?”</p><p>“Yeah sure of course. Be right back.”</p><p>Sam comes back a few minutes later and slides onto the bed beside Dean. He uses one hand for typing and the other to rub the side of Dean’s belly. Dean is curled up around the pregnancy pillow and he takes deep breaths trying to relax. Sam is reading tips on what helps with false contractions when he feels Dean’s belly tighten. </p><p>“Cramp.” Dean moans and puts his hand over Sam’s and they both hold Dean’s belly until Sam feels the muscles relax. </p><p>Sam looks at his brother lying beside him in pain, and he feels guilty. Over the past few weeks as Dean’s stomach got bigger and he became more tired and mellow Sam has felt happy. He loves Dean’s belly. He loves rubbing it, running his hand over the soft curve of his tummy. He loves it when Dean rubs his own belly in the mornings and scratches it while yawning. Or when Dean presses his hand to his lower back arching it making his tummy stick out even more. He loves looking after Dean and cuddling with Dean, who loves to cuddle now too. </p><p>He especially enjoyed the morning after Dean had gone out drinking a few months ago. Dean wasn’t mad that morning just grumpy and hungover. Sam was walking by their bedroom when he glanced in and saw Dean struggling to get his jeans done up. Dean was sucking in his gut and trying so hard to get the button closed. But his belly was just way too big. Probably from a combination of the curse and being bloated from all the beer he had drank. Dean could barely suck it in and from the pained look on his face sucking in his tummy must not have felt good. Dean gave up after a few minutes and just stood there holding his stomach looking bummed out. When Dean caught Sam watching him from the doorway, Sam thought for sure another fight was coming. Surprisingly, Dean had just flopped down on the bed rubbing his belly and in a quite voice had asked Sam to bring him some sweatpants. That night after Dean had gone to bed early, Sam took a long shower. He needed to jerk off twice because he couldn’t get the image of Dean trying to get his jeans done up out of his head.    </p><p>Seeing Dean in so much pain right now Sam definitely doesn’t feel happy or turned on. He wants to try a few things he just read about that might help with the cramps. </p><p>“Christ Dean your belly got really hard just now. That cramp must have hurt.”</p><p>Dean has his eyes closed and doesn’t bother answering just nods his head. </p><p>“It says having a warm bath helps with the cramps. I’ll go start the bath. Just keep trying to relax and take deep breaths. Ohh and have you had anything to eat today?”</p><p>Dean opens his eyes half mast and looks at Sam. “No, I haven’t been hungry.” </p><p>Sam runs his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Ok well after a nice relaxing bath I’ll make you some soup or toast?”</p><p>“Sure ok.” </p><p>Sam goes into the bathroom and starts the bath water. He adds some lavender bubble bath that he knows Dean secretly likes. He helps Dean out of bed, out of his clothes and into the bath. Dean sinks into the warm water with a sigh. </p><p>“Thanks Sammy.”</p><p>“I hope it makes you feel better.” Sam says while reaching over for a washcloth. He sits on floor beside the tub and runs the warm washcloth over Dean’s belly. Dean has his eyes closed and Sam can’t stop staring at his brother’s gut. Dean lets him rub it in bed at night sometimes, but he usually tries to hide his stomach with baggy t-shirts and hoodies.  </p><p>“Sammy?” Sam’s eyes snap up meeting Dean’s and he feels his face go red. How long has Dean been watching him stare like a weirdo at his stomach? He starts to pull his arm out of the water, but Dean says, “don’t stop please…feels really good. The cramps stopped.”</p><p>So Sam continues running the warm washcloth over Dean’s belly. He peeks over at Dean who has his eyes closed again. Should he apologise? Should he say something? </p><p>But Dean speaks first. “Sammy, I don’t really get it, but I can tell you like my belly. Turns you on, right?”</p><p>Sam starts to protest but Dean just cuts him off. “I am not mad ok. It’s fine….I know you don’t like it when I am in pain or anything.” He winks at Sam. “You just like the sexy dad bod with the belly.” </p><p>Sam hangs his head feeling embarrassed. He glances up at Dean and sees him wince slightly. </p><p>“Hey Sammy calm down its totally fine. You ummm just pushed on my stomach a little too hard there. My lower stomach is really sensitive.” </p><p>“Sorry so sorry Dean I wasn’t paying attention!” Sam pulls his hand back.  <br/><br/>“No problem come on don’t stop. I haven’t felt this good since the cramps started yesterday.” </p><p>Sam gently runs the washcloth over Dean’s tummy for a few more minutes then says, “You are right I do really like your stomach the way it is now.” Sam looks away from Dean. “I must have a belly kink or something. But I swear I only I noticed I like bellies when yours got bigger.”   <br/><br/>Dean smiles at Sam. “Don’t be embarrassed it’s not that big a deal. Now come on help me out of the tub. I am starting to get hungry.”</p><p>Sam helps Dean out of the bath and hands him a towel. So he isn’t tempted to stare at Dean’s stomach again he turns around and says, “I’ll go start making us some dinner.” He is in a strange mood now knowing that Dean knows about his belly fascination. </p><p>Sam is heating up some chicken noodle soup on the stove when Dean comes up behind him. He takes Sam’s arms turning him around, so they are facing each other. Dean cups the back of Sam’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss. It’s a nice slow kiss and Sam can feel Dean’s belly pressed up against his flat stomach. But after a couple minutes Dean pulls back ending the kiss with a look of regret. “The cramps have stopped for now, but I am still not feeling that hot.” Dean smiles at Sam and rubs his thumb across Sam’s lips. “But maybe tomorrow if I am feeling better, we can try something?” </p><p>“Are you sure Dean? I don’t want to but any pressure on you.” </p><p>“You aren’t putting any pressure on me. Don’t worry about that.” Dean puts his hand on his lower back and pushes on it making his belly protrude even more and says, “is the soup ready yet?”</p><p>Sam’s mouth has gone dry watching Dean and he clears his throat a few times before answering. “Yeah its ready.” He hands Dean some crackers to take over to the table and starts spooning the soup into bowls. </p><p>While they are eating Sam says, “I think the false contractions started because you were worried about me being gone. Also, you were stressed trying to find that spell. I think until this curse is over, I need to stay here with you. We can search for the spell together and take research requests from hunters. But I’ll be doing most of the research. You need to rest, relax and eat regular meals.”  </p><p>“Ok Sammy but only for like three more weeks, right? I want to get back out there hunting I feel useless just hanging out here all the time.” </p><p>“Yes, Dean only about three more weeks.” Sam takes their soup bowels and puts them in the sink. “Want to watch a movie then bed?”</p><p>“Sounds good. Can we have popcorn?”</p><p>“Sure Dean, go pick a movie and I’ll make the popcorn.” <br/><br/>They curl up on the couch together under a blanket and start watching the movie. Sam doesn’t touch Dean’s belly just stuffs popcorn in his mouth. Dean looks at him surprised. “What no belly rubs? Dude your huge warm hand rubbing my belly feels awesome.”</p><p>Sam hesitates but then wraps his arm around Dean rubbing his lower belly. “Is that ok? I don’t want to rub too hard and hurt you again.”</p><p>“Hmmm that’s great Sammy. Feels so good. Now give me some popcorn before you eat it all.” </p><p>Sam hands Dean the popcorn bowl. “Thanks for being understanding and not getting angry. I know how hard this curse has been on you. I didn’t want to make things even more difficult….”</p><p>“Shhhh Shhhh Sammy let’s just watch the movie. Its all good.” Dean leans into Sam giving him a popcorn flavoured kiss then they settle back to watch the movie. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>